ENTRE AMIGOS Y PASTELES
by Harumigirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT UNA VERSIÓN LIGERAMENTE DULCE SOBRE UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE SPIKE Y FAYE POST- SERIES. DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR.


ENTRE AMIGOS Y PASTELES. (ONE-SHOT)

En medio de la sombra que apaga la luz del sol, en una calle fría, lúgubre, llena de soledad y tristeza que a veces acompañan las avanzadas horas de la noche, una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello violáceo a juego con el cielo nocturno, de juventud deslumbrante que funcionaba de camuflaje a sus años bien habidos congelados que en realidad tenía. Faye Valentine caminaba firme, decidida, rogando a Dios poder encontrar lo que estaba buscando, poder llegar a tiempo.

Recordaba a cada paso, la conversación anhelada que todos los viernes sostenía, pero esta vez fue inesperadamente diferente, excitante y sencillo, cruel y bendito, un vaivén de palabras.

Se encontraba recargada en el marco de la ventana que daba hacia la calle de su nuevo apartamento, ya hace un año habitaba en él, desde que dejó la Bebop decidida a cambiar un poco lo que le quedaba de buena o mala suerte, establecerse por un tiempo no le hacía mal a nadie, es más en su caso particular, era una buena oportunidad de echar raíces, dejar huella en una era que no era la suya, un nuevo empleo, un nuevo departamento, un nuevo camino.

Observando el paisaje vespertino a través del cristal recién empañado por la sorpresiva lluvia, con la mirada seguía al anciano que cruzaba la calle, su vecino el Señor Hannan, mojado parecía un niño divirtiéndose bajo el ejército de gotas combatientes que morían al caer sobre la primera superficie que tocaban. El anciano se dirigía a su propia puerta, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón arrugado, escogió la indicada para abrir el umbral que lo separaba de su cómoda y tibia morada, introdujo la llave a la perilla con dificultad y abrió la puerta, pero justo antes de entrar giró su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, alzó su mano y con una sonrisa sincera dirigida hacía Faye le expresó un gran saludo, a lo que ella respondió con la cabeza; aparentemente el señor Hannan sabía que ella lo observaba, así como sabía su cumpleaños (al menos la fecha que alguna vez ella le mencionó) sabía su historia (o parte de ella, la parte fácil y creíble, no iba a decirle su verdadero origen ni mucho menos que probablemente tendrían la misma edad, tampoco dijo su tormento ni su desamor). Y ¿cómo no? Incluso el bendito anciano sabía la matricula de su auto, apostaría un platón de helado de vainilla y una botella de whisky a que lo sabía.

Y ¿por qué?, fácil, después de dejar la Bebop, en un día después de que se acababa de mudar sin nada más que una maleta de ropa y uno que otro artefacto básico personal, la vio vulnerable, la reconfortó después de las presentaciones como un acto de magia y la consoló hasta que Faye dejó de llorar eran un dúo casi "abuelo y nieta" (o "abuelo y anciana" si se ponía a sacar cuentas de su edad real criogénica), sin lazos consanguíneos, sólo la unión de la compañía que le daba uno al otro, de a poco nació un cariño y confianza no prescritas, ambos con el respeto que la vida les había enseñado.

El señor Hannan era un hombre viudo y jubilado a la fuerza por los años sobre sus hombros, cuya única ocupación para matar el tiempo eran los partidos de ajedrez en el parque y con ella un partido de póker dos veces por semana (algunos viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar). Faye se ganó el respeto del anciano por su vigor y ganas de vivir.

Movió su mano de un lado a otro respondiendo de un lado a oro el saludo del anciano, más tarde le llevaría el pastel de zarzamora que le había prometido, pensó. En ese momento el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, giró hacía la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación, miró el reloj pegado a su muñeca, eran las nueve menos diez de la noche, una hora después de la hora acostumbrada, él había llamado, no lo sabía, lo sentía…

POR éstas fechas, hace tres meses un hombre, casi un fantasma, alto como lo recordaba, cabello obscuro alborotado, ojos intensos uno más que otro, entró a la pastelería donde trabajaba, compró un café americano y se llevó más que eso, se llevó la angustia y dejó a Faye una nueva determinación más sus recuerdos. Desde ese día regresaba de manera indeterminada a veces una a veces dos veces cada semana, a veces no llegaba, sin cruzar palabras como desconocidos, pero a sabiendas de que entre los dos con cada mirada se entendían se recordaban y se olvidaban, tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero al mismo tiempo, lo prefería así, como dos extraños hasta que tuvieran el suficiente valor.

Hasta que un día, Spike Spiegel, despreocupado como acostumbraba a actuar, le hizo la invitación a tomar un café con él ahí mismo, en el territorio de Faye para no asustarla, la encontró vestida de manera conservadora unos jeans y una blusa de algodón blanca por encima llevaba el delantal con el logotipo de la pastelería, se veía inocente, lejana a la Faye que se había imaginado encontrar. La primera conversación fue incomoda, pero casual no resultaba indiferente, se contaron lo que había pasado en los últimos meses en sus respectivas vidas con disculpas otorgadas y perdones recibidos. Un intercambio de palabras justas con cierto toque ácido por parte de ambos, pero no hiriente como solía ser. Incluso Faye le dio su nueva dirección y télefono. Nada más allá.

Después se volvió casi una costumbre y su compañerismo-amistad reinició, así tenía que ser el comienzo de la cicatrización de sus errores y si todo resultaba bien para ambos, pronto retomarían la confianza perdida y alimentando la imaginación de Faye, serían más que amigos, como le gustaba imaginar eso, pero por el momento eso distaba de la realidad.

Si eran amigos, si conversaban de vez en cuando, si tomaban café y compartían una cajetilla de cigarros y sí ella todavía estaba enamorada de Spike (muy a su pesar), eso es verosímil, pero la incertidumbre de no saber si el correspondía su intenso sentimiento, era lo que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto se consolaba escuchando su voz cada viernes cuando salían, intercambiando por turnos los roles de interlocutor y parlante. Probablemente Spike ni siquiera imaginaba que mientras hablaban, Faye soñaba con ésta nueva oportunidad, como una buena Romani no dejaba pasar las oportunidades ni se negaba a ellas. Tal vez éste nuevo comienzo que para ser justos lo inició el caza recompensas, sería una nueva faceta en el historial de ambos. Spike no sabía que Faye soñaba con la oportunidad de robarle un beso deteniendo el tiempo, sin pasado ni futuro, sino atorados en el maravilloso presente.

El teléfono sonó por cuarta vez, caminó tranquilamente, no quería parecer desesperada, a pesar de que lo estaba, alzó la bocina y por fin contestó.

-¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto en contestar?- escuchó decir a Spike del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- dijó la ojiverde ignorando el comentario del hombre- "Quería saber que tanto podías esperar por mi"- pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Estoy, es lo que importa-

-Pensé que ya no llamarías-

-Lo siento, romani.- le siguió un breve silencio- Me urge hablar contigo- dijo con notable ansiedad.

-¡¿Pasó algo?!- sonó alarmada.

-¡No!- respondió a prisa- Nada malo-

-Mierda, Spike, no bromees así conmigo. Dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Recuerdas… - dudó un poco- el día en que entré a la pastelería por primera vez?-

-Estaba lloviendo como hoy- recordó Faye.

-Así es, _querida_- sarcásticamente dulce adjetivo proviniendo de su gruesa voz, pensó ella.

-Que tierno que me hables así, _querido_- respondió de igual manera burlándose de su cruel realidad.

-Quiero contarte algo, hoy me di cuenta, que conocí a una mujer que me dará una segunda oportunidad para amar- dijo sorprendiéndola.

-Vaya, ¿Y es bonita?- contestó tratando de no sonar adolorida- "esa clase de confesiones no se le hacen a la mujer que te ama", pensó para sí, mordiendo su lengua para reprimirse las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda y colgarle.

-Mucho, Hermosa más bien, aunque con un alto índice de vulnerabilidad que la hace más irresistible- dijo Spike riéndose un poco.

-Ah- contestó con fingido interés- ¿Tan sensible es?- continúo irritada- ¿Acaso es rubia?- golpe bajo.

-¿Rubia? ¡Diablos no!- continúo- ¿Sensible? Mucho y es parte de su encanto, ¿Te parece extraño?-

-No para nada- respondió sarcástica.

-Es bueno escucharte decirlo Faye, así podré dormir tranquilo- dijo en tono irónico.

-No te burles, idiota. Bien, descríbela- sonó más a orden que a sugerencia.

-Delgada- comenzó- tez blanca pese a que apuesto a que se pasa horas bajo el sol tratando de broncearse…- iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido.

-No físicamente, ya me quedó claro que es hermosa- se mordió el labio- me refiero a su personalidad- Si por segunda vez había perdido, quería saber contra quién, pensó entonces en la posibilidad de una Julia (no rubia, según le había dicho), debía de ser maravillosa, sin duda, Spike era la esperanza que la sostenía de que la visión masculina sobre la feminidad iba más allá del busto o trasero de una mujer- Quiero saber ¿qué te cautivó?- finalizó- "escucha y calla"- pensó.

-Ella es- dijo con voz tenue- una ensalada de contrastes, fuerte pero vulnerable, alegre pero reservada cuando se trata de sus secretos, no es conformista, siempre busca más, independiente aunque un poco resentida con la vida, no la culpo, ha sido lastimada en varias ocasiones, a veces dulce cuando quiere, sin empalagar mi ánimo, siempre habla sin rodeos ligeramente ofensiva, pero sin mala intención, no es perfecta, sería aburrido si lo fuera, pero _es lo que necesito…_- tomó una ligera pausa para escuchar la respiración de Faye y continúo- y que mejor imperio que cubrir la necesidad banal de un jodido hombre como yo, con la compañía de una mujer que llena su espacio con sonrisas y blasfemias, con las palabras adecuadas en los momentos difíciles y el lugar oportuno.- esperó una respuesta que no llegó- Faye, ¿Sigues ahí?- "Mierda" se reprimió.

-Si, lo siento- tardó en contestar, tratando de retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ya cristalinos ojos- Jamás me hubiera imaginado escucharte hablar así de alguien- "alguien que no fuera Julia".

-Hmm- bufó- Bueno algunas cosas cambian, algunas personas nos hacen cambiar-

-¿Y Cómo te diste cuenta que la amas?- reprimió un sollozo. Desde que comenzaron sus pláticas casuales, Spike mencionó su nueva visión ante su regreso, incluso algunos planes sobre lo que vendría en su vida, pero jamás hasta ahora había mencionado una nueva mujer. Maldición.

-Graciosamente increíble, me di cuenta pensando en ella a diario, es como un fuerte dolor en el trasero que no se quita ni con analgésicos, una molestia- se burló- pero sencillamente es así.

-Dolor para mi es amor- contestó la mujer apenas audiblemente, como un frío susurro perdido en el abismo de su alma.

-No te escuché, repite lo que dijiste-

-Olvídalo, no es nada- replicó Faye tristemente.

-Bien-dijo Spike no muy conforme- Quiero verte en media hora, en donde siempre- el umbral de la pastelería- se puntual- ordenó.

Faye iba a poner un pretexto para no acudir, pero él colgó antes de escuchar su replica. Ahora tendría que verlo a la cara, pensó emocionalmente aplastada.

DOBLÓ la esquina, volteando de un lado para otro, el viento sopló fuerte su nombre, corrió hasta que un travieso charco nacido de la lluvia dominante e inquieta, la hizo tropezar. Cayó frustrada, intentó levantarse a la velocidad que su ansiedad le permitía, apoyando sus rodillas sobre el suelo mojado. Al intentar levantarse sintió una fuerte mano sobre su hombro tratando de ayudarla, Faye levantó ligeramente la cabeza y descubrió el rostro de su salvador y a la vez su perdición.

-Pobre suelo, debió dolerle- le dijo Spike en son de burla con esa inconfundible voz que la ojiverde tanto gozaba, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Idiota- murmuró- Gracias por tu preocupación pero pasó nada- dijo sarcástica mientras se sacudía un poco el lodo de sus rodillas, disfrazando sutilmente el intento de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Te estaba esperando- apuntó. Lo que no mencionó, hizo la llamada desde ese lugar, y en cuanto colgó, se propuso con la mirada al cielo, contar cada estrella hasta que ella llegara.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Para qué demonios me quieres aquí?- preguntó a la defensiva. Si tenía que sufrir mejor que fuera rápido, no soportaba más el dolor que el continuo martilleo de la sangre sobre sus venas al compás de su insensato corazón, que el ver a aquel hombre le provocaba.

-Primero, resguardémonos de la lluvia- dijo señalando el establecimiento- No querrás enfermarte, romani, porque ni loco cuidaría a una fastidiosa Faye enferma- se burló.

Dicho esto, de manera protectora puso un brazo por encima de la cabeza de la peli violácea cubriéndola con su saco, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, mientras caminaban a la pastelería.

Una vez dentro del local, Faye no puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, una penetrante mirada la inundó también, ambos se miraban, ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, él con una relajada expresión. Inesperadamente, Spike acarició su mejilla y con la mano libre, la tomó por la cintura, la apretó más contra sí mismo, podían apreciar la respiración del otro. La ojiverde no sabía cómo reaccionar, iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero él aprisionó su boca con los gruesos y carnosos labios que generosamente su masculinidad le había heredado.

Un beso infinito guardado por mucho tiempo.

Sintió la gruesa lengua de Spike juguetear en su boca, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él, mezclaron el sabor de su saliva alimentando su ansiedad, Faye gimió ligeramente a mayor presión sentía sobre su boca, Spike mordió ligeramente sus labios antes de separarse. Ella los sintió algo hinchados, mientras veía en los labios de su compañero un ligero enrojecimiento como consecuencia del intenso jugueteo. La necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse.

Anonadada aún, lo sintió separarse sin soltarla de la cintura y lo escuchó pronunciar las palabras que nunca imaginó escuchar en su realidad, pero siempre repetía en sus excedentes alucinaciones.

-Te amo- le susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo ella y el viento escucharan.

Ella con una sonrisa que no podía contener y una alegría que acababa de desatar, le respondió con un segundo beso, en medio de whisky, pasteles, café y helado. Demostrando la calidez de un amor acelerado, no hay necesidad de mayor explicación.

Estuvieron ahí un rato más hasta que la lluvia pasó. Después caminaron juntos al departamento de Faye para inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta, dar rienda suelta al ritual pasional como buenos amantes uniendo su piel en el otro, una y otra y otra vez hasta al amanecer y un poco más.

Por qué estar enamorado es sencillamente… no sabían definirlo, con plenitud un conjunto de sensaciones extrañas, acompañadas de pasteles a veces de zarzamora, a veces de chocolate con helado de vainilla, café americano, whisky en las rocas y un cigarro, por qué el amor entre Spike y Faye era esa mezcla de sabores.

FIN ONE- SHOT

ESCRITO EL 04 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2006, REEDICIÓN 30 SEPTIEMBRE 2012.


End file.
